levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Quests
These are the main story-line quests for LevynLight. The following information may contain MAJOR SPOILERS for the game. Other quests can be found in the game but those are Side Quests and are not necessary to complete the main storyline of the game. Prelude *Choose Your Origin Chapter 1 Chapter 1: Seeker Training *Meet Enrick *Tournament: Capture the Flag *Tournament: Conquer the Finals *Tournament: Champion *Energy Shop Chapter 1: The Defense of Esert *Defense of Esert *Get Enrick to Safety Chapter 1: Ted's Farm *Farm Chores *The Reaper *The Harvest Charm *The Reaper's Defeat Chapter 1: Mangled Forest *Mangled Forest *Goblin Hunt *Goblin Captains Chapter 1: Forest Hideout *Robot Wall *Robot Slayer *Discombobulator *King's Court *Crown Fall Chapter 1: Healing Enrick *The State of Esert Misc. *Reaching Level 3 *Reaching Level 5 *Returning to LevynLight Chapter 2 Chapter 2: Ivory Knights *Security Detail *Unexpected Visitors *New Recruits Chapter 2: Recruitment *Pollution Problems *The Gentleman in Green *Scary Creepers *Bort's Vindication *Return to Kurston *New Recruits *Battle Training *Ambushing the Undead Chapter 2: Undead Camp *Camp Guards *Dead Fire *The Lieutenant *Graves goes Under *Raided! Chapter 3 Chapter 3: Enrick's Potion *Enrick's Potion Chapter 3: Training With The Rangers *Training With The Rangers *Find the Nub Princess Chapter 3: Trouble in The Arbor *Malorra Needs a Scarecrow *Heron Gone Again *Need More Nubs! *Arachnowl Nuisance *The Nubs Rebel *Caught in a Bird Net Chapter 4 During this chapter, seekers must escape Kestrall's Oubliette. At the start of this chapter, seekers might not be able to travel to other location - it's good to have enough Basic Energy prepared (at least ~100). Chapter 4: Escape the Jailer *Escape the Jailer Chapter 4: Find Daylight *Find Daylight *The Walls Awake Chapter 4: A Change of Heart *Golem Heart *Kestrall's Horrible Secret *Monster Blood *Dramatic Psi *The Assimilator's Lair *Abby's Baton *Imp Assassin Chapter 5 This chapter is mostly focused on the Technology Faction, led by Cog Lord Kelend. Due to it's size, it was originally released it two parts. Also, Children of Zeruul will appear during and after this chapter in various locations across Mythlands. Chapter 5: Protect Peron *Too Many Close Calls Chapter 5: The Levyn and the Loggers *The Levyn *The Loggers *A Mist-understanding *Jorn Tackles the Mist Monster *The Fogbelly *Zeruul's Deforestation Project Chapter 5: A Little Hole in the Wall *A Lucky Find *The Road Opens... *The Man in the Mechanical Suit *Scrap The Grease Can Gang *Joining The Bomb Business *The Vice-President Of Explosions *A Dud! *The Teeny-Tiny Mushroom Cloud *You're Going to Have a Blast! *Run For The Blast Site Chapter 5: The Subterranean Terror *Kelend Kicks The Nest *The Tunnel Is Clear! Chapter 5: The Obsolete Robot *Obby's Deadwood Impersonation *The Cartographer *Kelend's Gamble *Hammer Falls *The Bone Saw *Swarmed! *Let's Make Some Noise *Open For Business *Charging the Chenivore *A Beastly Business *Teeth and Tentacles *Obby's Sacrifice Chapter 6 The story revolves around Fontis Sapienta (residence of the Magic Faction), but takes place in several locations. Three of these locations have boss characters and encountering them will require special energies available only as loot. There is a total of six side quests unlocked during this chapter. Some of them are title challenges located in previous locations (The Dead Camp, Kestrall's Oubliette). Chapter 6: Sink Or Swim *A Surprise Visitor *Find Philima *Mother of the Levyn? *The Curse of the Cove *Mimics and Mollusks *The Kraken Awakes *The Kraken's Sea-cret *The Promised Sand *Attack of the U-Bots! *A Hard-Won Truce *Robot Restitution *The Scientist's Alibi Chapter 6: The Guardian of the Citrine Heart *Training with the Arcane Order *Cleansing the Khlorri *Walking in Circles *Skitterbug Scramble *Deep (Lizard) Trouble *The Arachtacean *Spider Fleet *The Guardian of the Vine *Parting Plea Chapter 6: The Battle For Fontis Sapienta *Battling With Giants *Uninvited Guests at the Reunion *Feuding Followers *The Old Timers *The Young'uns *Antigorgon Assault *The Never-Ending Staircase *Inside The Sealed Room Chapter 7 This is a long chapter spread across several locations. There's a variety of new characters and three new side quests. Chapter 7: Smoldering Betrayal *City of Tinder *Common Enemies *The Scarred Man *Chanya and the Salamanders *Clear Out the Arsonists *Scam-sel in Distress *A Change in Chanya *Finale in Flames *The Ash Drifts North *Find a Witness Chapter 7: As the Crow Flies *The Pelt Merchant's Beating *Bear Traps *The Smoke Crow *Chicken Owls *Shoot the Wondrous Stag *Morrigan's Amulet *Gifts From the Children Chapter 7: Atop a Crumbling Tower *Mud Monsters *Long Drop *Sudden Stop *The Ghost Sword *Mushrooms For Lunch *The Jenner's Nest *Alone At The Top *A Failed Negotiation Chapter 8 This chapter is focused on defeating the undead Skeleton King Yorrick and his army and involves a single location. It may seem short, but Yorrick's guardians are very strong. Defeating them will require three different weapons and six energies from previous chapters (only two of which can be bought). Fortunately, completing The Spirit Wall quest unlocks a series of side quests in different locations which can provide valuable resources, energies and support items. Chapter 8: The Six Guardians *The Secret Mission *The Spirit Wall *The Six Guardians **The Eyeless Fiend ***Nixed Pixie **Black Asardi Awakes ***Black Asardi Defeat **Sparring Practice ***The New Champions **The Burning Shrine ***Coal and Soot **The Skeleton King's Menagerie ***Death Rattle **The Mineralized Monster ***Sonic Slam *Enrick's Secret *Yorrick's Defeat Chapter 9 This chapter consists of three quest series and mostly focuses on Vril and it's residents. The third quest series can be confusing, since there aren't any step-by-step objectives. Instead, seekers must defeat certain characters in the right order to trigger several cutscenes and unlock the final boss fight. Since these characters require special looted energies, this can take a while. Chapter 9: Shaky Alliance * Mourning March * Paying Last Respects * The Story of the Levyn * Ravoth Tells More * Travel to the Salt Mines * Seek Out the Children Chapter 9: Zeruul's Children * Below Freezing * The Salt Flats * Clearing Out The Clearing * Return to Vril * Ravoth's Sibylline Orb of Nature Chapter 9: Facing the Vrilya * Intruder! * GUARDS! * LITTLE VRILYA NO THREAT * Challenging the Chosen * The Scroll of Truth Chapter 10 The story is focused on making a weapon powerful enough to defeat Zeruul, an epic quest which leads seekers through dangerous environments, including an interesting location which scares even Zeruul and his minions! Chapter 10: Ancient Languages * Gibberish * The Titan's Rage! * Dead End * Poisoning Lava * Awakening the Great C'thulhu * Searching for Sigbin Fangs * Crafting the True Eyeglass * Guardians of Bont * Translating the Scroll of Truth Chapter 10: Finding Ingredients * Collecting Coins * WATCH OUTTA FOR PEDI'ROTA! * Missed Turn * It's All in Your Mind * Lured by the Hall of Mirrors * Ziggy's Resistance! * Ziggy's Defeat * Liquid Souls * Return to Mt. Prometheus * The Final Ingredient * The Ultimate Weapon * A Dark Warning Chapter 11 The story is focused on the final confrontation with Zeruul. Of course, to get to Zeruul himself, seekers must first defeat his minions, spread through two locations. This chapter may look short on first, but beware: it's actually quite difficult. The objectives are often long and mostly require using different energies from older areas. Also, all characters (except Children of Zeruul) are dark and quite challenging! Chapter 11: Storm the Fortress *Find the Compass *Defeat the Guards! :*Gate Watch Energy :*New Recruit Energy :*Shadow Influencers Energy *Find the Shadow General *Finding Zeruul Chapter 11: Shadow's Shadows *The Shadow Menagerie :*Shadow Bull Energy :*Shadow Spider Energy :*Shadow Eel Energy :*Shadow Gargoyle Energy *The Shadow Breastplate *Zeruul Waits Chapter 11: Zeruul's Shadow *The Showdown *Last Stand! *The Master Shadow *A Deep Sleep Chapter 12 After being in a coma for 200 years, the seeker wakes up in a completely different time, dominated by technology. There are many new things to learn, which is why this chapter is quite short and mostly focused on a new feature - time travel. Using a special location called Agelink, seekers can travel back and forth between "future" (actually, present) and past locations. There are also "future" versions of some characters (same artwork) introduced, something which is further developed in later chapters, often through repaints. Chapter 12: Agelink *Coming To *Energy = Electricity *Travel Through Time *Back to the Future! Chapter 12: Tomorrow's News *The Edge of Green *What's the Scoop? *The Seeker Scoop *The Search for the Levyn Chapter 12: Planting a Levyn *A Levyn Sapling *A Budding Hope *Mayor Knot's Resistance! *Trouble on the Horizon Chapter 13 The story focuses on the goblin society, which has changed dramatically in the last 2 centuries. This is a short chapter including a single, arena-based location. There's a new title, currently the only Seeker Title awarded after completing a main quest (instead of a side quest). Chapter 13: Pay the Toll *In Search of Ravoth *Throwing Down the Gauntlet *Dragon Acid *They Demand More! *Turtles...Naturally... Chapter 13: Arena Champion *The Dwarven Goblin's Challenge *Underhanded Strategy *Challenge the Champion *The Aristocrats' Denial *A Twist of Fate Chapter 14 In this chapter, seekers can choose between three different paths corresponding to different avatars and weapon classes. Each path is focused on one location but each quest line will eventually lead to some objectives in all three locations. Each path helps with obtaining a powerful weapon (Precise, Enchanted or Strong), while the final reward is an expert avatar. Almost half of the new characters introduced are actually repaints. *So Many Options! Chapter 14: Cross the Lostman's Desert Mage (Enchanted) Path *BUGS! *Parched Throats *The Bone Army *The Mysterious Jar *More Bones *The Right Volt *The Bone Spearmen *Sticks and Stones *The Skelorachnii Menace! *The Enchanted Jar *MOAR FOOD! *Pandora's Jar Chapter 14: Trudge Through the Mangled Swamp Archer (Precise) Path *Hungry Rostrum Roses *Gnawed Bone *Toko-What? *The Precise Chakra *Test the Blade *The Right Volt *Dropping Driggle Pups! *Dry Place to Sleep *Treacherous Treants! *Sharpening Your Chakra *A Frightening Flame *The Blessed Chakra *The Eventide Serpent *An Expert Archer Chapter 14: Climb the Pallid Peaks Warrior (Strong) Path *The Barren Wasteland *A Rope Bridge *Living Gravel! *The Clarent *The Chill of Glaciers *The Right Volt *Matronly Massacre! *Bridge the Gap *We Are Legion! *The Tempered Clarent *The Art of Blending In *The Singing Clarent! *The Mighty Boulder Golem *An Expert Warrior Category:Main Quests Category:Quests